Just a Walk in the Park, Right?
by Mr.OrangeBliss
Summary: Locked in his despair, finding anyway to avoid social contact with anyone, America stands alone to wallow in his own misery.  But why?  And with a mysterious chance, Prussia can't help but help.  But can Prussia even bring America out of this rut, or will he just make it worse?
1. Bringing a Dangerous Animal to Glory

Prussia grinned slyly as he sneaked further into the house, attempting to hid amongst the shadows that were thrown on the floor, regardless of how his pale complexion gave him away every time. He was so close to his prize he could taste it, and it tasted glorious with a hint of success. And as he got closer and closer to the mahogany door, he could hear quiet shuffling and coughs at different intervals, and his excitement increased til he almost shook with ecstasy. Looking through the small crack he could see his target, the blonde hair, blue eyed beast.

Prussia could no longer contain his excitement and he burst through the door, "It is me again, the great and awesome Prussia, and I have come across the infamous Ameri-beast and most claim it as my own discovery! This time that slippery devil won't escape!" he commentated, like he was filming his own documentary about finding wild and dangerous animals.

And with that being said, Prussia took his net cannon from underneath his jacket and shot it straight at the man. Being too surprised to react so suddenly, the net flew openly at him and engulfed him in an inescapable embrace. The young man was took completely by surprised as Prussia smiled intensely with joy and said in glee, "I have finally acquired the rare and most lame Ameri-beast and plan on taking it home, only to cook it and feed it to my most awesome belly. And no worry about getting a stomach-ache, my awesome stomach can handle anything thrown at it!"

Prussia grabbed the opening of the net and tied it together tightly, ensnaring the young man in a tight prison with only futile attempts to escape. The young man chuckled quietly and mumbled under his breath, expecting to be let go at any moment. But to his surprise and dismay, Prussia only let out a mighty huff and threw the bag over his shoulder, taking small but strong steps away. Of course Prussia wouldn't understand that America wasn't in the mood to play with him, it was Prussia, and Prussia only understood what Prussia wanted to know, "Come on, dude. Let me out... I have things to do and I don't have time to be caught up in this stupid trap," and in an after thought quickly added slyly, "which is so un-awesome."

The man halted for a moment to register the insult thrown at him, but quickly regained his stepping and went on his merry way with a small chuckle, " Shut it America, that's what you said the last fifteen times I've come here. It's time to let loose and have some fun with me, the awesome me, Prussia!"

America frowned and rubbed his temples in irritability and tried to struggle out of the net, pushing towards the knotted top figuring how Prussia wasn't that smart, and the knot would pop right off. But in his futile attempts, America found out that it really was impossible to escape and Prussia had made a decent knot, not that America would ever allow Prussia have the glory of knowing. America, getting frustrated with Prussia and his stupid antics, kicked against Prussia's back, but only received a small chuckle and a quick thump on the butt as Prussia 'accidentally' dropped the bag roughly. America rubbed against his now sore bottom and glared holes at the back of Prussia's head, hoping it would ignite the older man's hair on fire, which was silly, but he was a hero, so why not? "Hey, Tony! Why did you let this intruder in the house? I thought I told you no visitors for the next, I don't know, forever? Seriously dude, not cool," America yelled in a finally attempt to escape from the grasp of Prussia and return to his self-pity.

And on cue, as he yelled this, a particular grey alien entered the room, holding a small drink filled with what appeared to be apple juice but we will never know, and glanced around the room, his red eyes peering about. Prussia stopped to look at the small alien but only grunted and snarled, "Get moving grey-lord. Touch my net or the awesome me and I will kick your sorry ass all the way back to your stupid planet so you can think about how stupid you are."

Tony stared for a minute longer before turning around and walking away, figuring the young man can fend for himself, he is a big boy. But what Tony was really leaving behind, was a distressed blonde that felt his heart break into two at the sight of the aliens' fleeing figure. And with a contented grunt and smirk, Prussia huffed back onto his track towards the door, taking small labored breaths with each step. But for America. Oh the pain. America clutched towards his heart, and looked towards his hands. How dare he! How dare Tony betray him like that! Why? "How could you do that to me, Tony? How? I thought we had something special!" yelled America, a small crack entering his voice as he recalled how his only friend had left him to the wolves.

America pulled his knees close to his chest and held back short, crocodile tears and rambled on about how he and Tony were so close. And Prussia almost felt bad. Almost. But feeling bad about something didn't get things down, so pushing away such sissy feelings such as sympathy or empathy, Prussia trekked on, ignoring the young man's comments and harsh language.

Reaching the door triumphantly, Prussia let out a heavy sigh and smiled. Pulling America ahead of him, he looked directly into America's face and smirked, "Look where I got us? Never would have gotten this far unless me, as awesome as I am, took us here. Now prepare for the time of your life, scrub."


	2. Taking a Slow Ride

Pulling the rest of the man outside, Prussia neared a new German sports car and smiled proudly. He stared in pride and joy and turned back towards America, "Look at it. What a beauty. I knew my little brother would be able to do something on his own for once! Although, I know my car would be more awesome than his, I am still proud..." and with that, he hefted America into the passenger seat, net and all.

Climbing in, Prussia barely waited for the car to start before he was off, speeding down highways and barely missing pedestrians. And all the way, he had a ominous smile glinting on his face. "So, what about your brother? Can your brother do anything as good as this?" Prussia taunted, still proud of his brother's amazing innovation.

America glanced around, not seeing the point of all of it and sighed, "He has free health care...?" was all he could think of.

Snorting loudly, Prussia looked at America, "You serious? That it? Man he must suck!"

"I don't talk to my brother often, okay?" America was getting annoyed. Why should he have to defend his little brother anyways, it wasn't his fault he was so... un-heroic, "When ever Canada does something, it's not very important anyways. Oh there was a shoot! Big whoop... All people ever care about is how America is going to the craps..." and he slouched further into his seat.

Why was America failing? The only things it was excelling in was being the worst and that wasn't something you boasted about. In fact, America was embarrassed his grand nation could ever get this way. If George Washington could see him now, he would be thoroughly ashamed of what has become of his once, great nation. But Prussia laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed, snickering at it, "Why are you laughing! This isn't something to make fun of! This is serious! If I don't get back into shape, what will become of me? I'll break apart and I'll be nothing! No one will care about me... No one will want to be associated with me... No one would want me..." America trailed off.

This only increased Prussia's merriment and he whipped a tear away, "Man, you're freaking out about nothing!"

"What? Nothing! This isn't nothing! Didn't I just tell you that? Are you too dense to see how big this is? Don't you see what this could mean for me?"

"Dude, I'm not even a nation anymore. I was once," Prussia got a whimsical expression and slowed his pace, "I was great. Had the best military in the world. Fredrick the Great. Alliance with Russia. Alliance with Austria. I was awesome..." and with a quick and sudden change, "But that is all over now! Sure some people still have some Prussian pride, but what can you do? My spirit still lives amongst the crowd; that's how Germany did so well in World War II, 'cause they had Prussian blood and skill!" he ended triumphantly.

America looked away, fixing the net to fit better, "Yeah, but you had a legacy. My hasn't even started. What will I leave behind when I go? Nothing. I haven't made anything, I haven't even had time to prove myself, not like you did. You proved that you had military strength; you had good leadership; you had strategy. And I have nothing. Maybe I should of stayed with England..."

"Well, everything you said about me was right. I am awesome. But not England. I wouldn't dare let that happen! After helping you leave England in your desperate attempt in independence, I wouldn't like it very much if you squandered my amazing help and went back so readily. Besides, you have made some great contribution to the world. Maybe not so memorable as mine, but some."

"Yeah, but when they look in the history books, what are they going to see? What will they read about 'old washed up America'? They won't be reading about our great military strength nor out educational upper hand!"

"Yeah. They'll see an arrogant louse that only got worse over time. Sad realization isn't it? But one that has to be made. You're lucky you got me. I didn't have the time to realize that I was heading for destruction until it was too late. Damn you, Bismarck. I trusted you!" Prussia threw a fist towards an invisible force.

America chuckled and slowly relaxed, "Yeah. But how can I change it? Everything seems so set in stone; permanent. I don't think there is a way for me to change..."

"Well you certainly changed your mood. I was hoping for a more energetic America, but I got stuck with this overly-emotional little girl. Maybe I should throw you back; let the dogs get at you..." Prussia moaned.

"Hey! I can have fun! I just... Have a lot on my plate, okay?" America defended. What gave Prussia the right? He didn't know America. He didn't know the struggles he was going through. All Prussia was, was an old nation that couldn't even keep it together. And he was right.


	3. Stories Around the Radio

America glared away from Prussia, pouting out his lips in defiance. First, he forced America come to the realization that Prussia was right, and then not even comply with one wish: to let him leave and go back home. "Come on, dude! This is going to be a totally awesome day! Especially since The Awesome me, Prussia, planned it!" Prussia said, elbowing America. After their little incident of showing how America was getting worse, Prussia only wanted to lighten the mood. He wasn't one for funerals or the such; especially since bad moods made him feel awkward and this was his own car. No one had to make Prussia's car the car of silence and unforgiven pain.

A growl was all that was responded, and they both fell back into a silence; a silence that seemed to pass by millenniums. And although Prussia would have loved to interrupt the silence, he could tell America was almost ready to snap back into his regular pattern; just wait a bit. He'll come to. An hour passed of driving, small bumps here or there, before a America's curiosity got the better of him, and trying to seem as rude as possible, asked gruffly, "Where we going?"

Prussia smiled triumphantly in his win but withheld his retort. Wait it out long enough and they will come, his number one strategy for war, "First, we're going to have a visit with Mein Bruder-"

"What? No way! His is always so strict and doesn't know how to take a joke. Besides, I already had enough time to spend with your brother, I'm sure I know what he would say if he saw me now," and with a pause America got a serious face on and brushed his hair back," 'What is this? Little America gets into a little trouble and he can't handle it? Are you sure you're a nation? I've seen Sealand act as a better nation than you are. You should go back and hang out with your baby dolls'." he imitated Germany and quickly flicked his hair back into place, "And besides, his always hanging out with Italy, and we had a fight a few days ago."

Prussia snickered, "I'll admit you hit my brother spot on, but before you rudely interrupted my Awesome speech, I was going to say we're going out for beers and a snack, probably wurst. But you've distracted me, which isn't easily done, since I'm awesome, so do tell me about your problem with Italy. I could go for a nice laugh, because you're fights are like hitting each other with fish: stupid. Now, if you were more like me..."

"Forget it. The fight wasn't that important." America interrupted, not in the mood to hear another lecture about how great and grand Prussia's nation was and how no one, not even Germany, could ever match up.

"It must have been, you keep interrupting my awesome speeches, so clearly you are 'eager' to get it out! And, because you seemed like you had something to hid, I must know because you are in my car, and being a 'respectful' guest, you have to comply. Plus, you'll never get out of that net on your own. But, then again, not that I care whether you get out of the net or not, but it'd make a good story to tell around."

"Ass, you don't even care... Fine! Just to 'entertain' you, I'll explain what happened!" America growled, and Prussia chuckled.

"See, I was working at my work, like a hero, right? Anyways, here comes Italy, with his 'Ve~ America!' " America's voice was in a high pitch, imitating Italy. It wasn't hard for people to copy Italy, all you had to do was get a whimsical expression and sound like you didn't care about anyone.

" 'I was at Germany's house and I made pasta for him' this is where Italy looks really sad and pathetic, infecting me with bad vibes and that is like, a major no for me. 'Cause attitude effects how I work, and he was making me really sulky right then, 'But he doesn't want any... but I made it for him... What should I do, ve?' and I'm thinking, 'Why should I care?' But obviously I don't say that, because Italy looks super sad, and heroes don't do that." America stopped for a second to gain some breath, saying everything fast simply to get done with his story.

"So instead I reply, 'Offer it to Japan or someone...' which actually works because he brightens up. So he replies, 'then what about you America! You'd accept it right, ve~?' and I'm thinking, 'Not really', but I respond, 'yeah, sure, whatever...' and he jumps in joy and rushes out and back in with a giant pot of pasta and ladles some for me. He smiles happily at me and is all like, 'I'm going to offer England some ve~, thank you America ve~!' and he rushes off. Obviously I'm still not hungry, so I just dump into the trash can conveniently next to me, and go back to work" America seemed to slow down, as if the story finally caught up to his brain. While telling this entire tale, America tried to hold back any thoughts about it, simply because he didn't see anything wrong with it. But relaying it back, he seemed to come to the conclusion, that yes, he was in the wrong.

"After a few minutes Italy returns without the pot and he asks innocently, 'How was the pasta, America ve~?' and I replied nonchalant, 'Fine...' and then, some how, he sees the pasta in the trash and he gets super silent and stands there like stone. Then his all like, 'Ve... You didn't eat it...' and his face turns all sour and he rushes out crying, and I'm thinking, 'what the fuck?'. So I tried calling him and I left a message saying how I wasn't hungry, but he never answered or replied. I think he might be angry... for some... odd reason..." America ended his story with silence, staring down at his hands, "What I did... Was wrong... Wasn't it?"

Prussia sat silently for a bit, looking as if he was thinking it over. Then he made his comment, "You tell stories like a chick"

America puffed up in anger and retorted, "What? No way! That was totally legitimate! And you didn't answer my question!"

"Yeah, totally legitimately a chick's story! Seriously, that was it? I'd been all manly and told him upfront I don't want any of his fucking pasta! Pussy... You had the chance to the bend the world over and have it suck your dick, but no, it bent you over and had you suck IT'S dick. You must like dicks, huh?"

"That's it! I'm done talking to you, penis breath!" America yelled and looked away again, glaring daggers out the window.

"Awh, babe! Don't be that way! You know I love you, right? Now come here and give Big Daddy a kiss~" Prussia mocked, puckering his lips out, laughing at the end.

America sighed and slumped down into his seat, staring out the window. Maybe he should retry calling Italy and apologize. Thinking about it now, America understood why Italy might have been upset, but how was he suppose to see that right away? America was hard-headed, Italy should of known that. Oh, wait. Wasn't Italy, like, exactly as forgetful. Shit.

* * *

Oh, look. An update. Cool. I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.


	4. Taking A Stop

As Prussia and America sped across the highway, America stared out dejectedly. America truly just wanted to sit at home and consider how to fix things with Italy, but with Prussia taking him everywhere, America was unable to stop and think to smooth things over. Well, everything will get fixed eventually, right? And as America slowly came to thing realization, he slowly began to relax, spreading his limbs out. Maybe Prussia was right, maybe he did need to get out sometimes. It couldn't hurt anything, especially since he was certain it couldn't get worse.

"You calm now?" America heard from the chapped lips of his companion.

Not wanting to give in to Prussia's ego, America huffed and glared out the window in a mock attempt to appear angry with the other nation. But Prussia took it as a yes and smirked, "Awesome. Now I can finally pull over somewhere and the fun can start. But where?" Prussia took a moment to pause, as if he hadn't already planned out the entire day already, "Oh, I know! Let's hit up some bars!" and pressed the gas pedal further down, as if he couldn't contain his excitement anymore. Actually, it was quite the surprise that the peddle could go down any further.

But how predictable, America should of known about their stops. Prussia was well known for being out and about terrorizing bars, a lot more often then his younger and more strict brother. Now thinking about it, America thanked the gods for giving him this brother instead. America didn't think he could stand being alone in a car with Germany for too long, especially with his notorious glare. Even thinking about going out with the younger brother made him chuckle, knowing fully well that they would be doing something physically draining, and everyone knew America wasn't one for exercise. How silly.

With a quick jolt, America was thrown from his thoughts and back into the real world. He glanced around, a little dazed at the sudden stop but soon paled. Sugar Daddies. A strip bar! America looked over at Prussia, an evil smile spreading over the said nations face. "This place looks nice enough! I hope they have beer good enough to compete with German beer, but that is probably a joke!" Prussia shouted, starting to step out of the car, their arms still attached.

Feeling the movement, America resisted and sunk further back into his seat, his face pale as a sheet of paper, "A strip club! Really Prussia? What are you thinking? I can't go in there!" and shaking his blonde head, "This is not what I had in mind when you said snacks and drinks!"

Prussia laughed heartily and dragged America out through his door, "Don't be silly! Of course this is what I meant! Don't worry, I know how to throw an awesome day, especially since its me!" and pulled harder against the bonds they shared.

America pulled back, attempting to crawl back into the car, "What about Germany? I thought we were inviting him to? I know for a fact that he would never agree to this!" he yelled back, just barely missing the car door.

Again this was received by a hearty and replied back gleefully, finding America's terror a hilarious comedy, "Oh nein, nein, nein. He will be joining us. Later. After we are all partied out, we're going to meet him later. Now, to for the good time!"

Saying such, Prussia did a large pull, throwing America far away from the car door, and Prussia slammed it shut. America stared at Prussia in anger and with a small slight of fear. Prussia clapped him on the shoulder and smiled his white bright smile, his crimson eyes sparkling in delight, "Come on wuss puss, lets put some hair on that chest!"

* * *

Small chapter. Don't want to give anything away.


End file.
